Fer Sure
by Surreal Escape
Summary: AU. Akudemy Oneshot. Partial Songfic. / The redheaded stripper was dressed in his "uniform" and Demyx's shaking hands were working on the zipper of the skirt when Axel breathed in his ear, "How about a lap dance, babe?"


**Title: **"Fer Sure" ~ An Akudemy Oneshot/Partial Songfic

**Song: **"Fer Sure" by the Medic Droid

**Rating: **M

**Dedicated to: **Darke Angelle ~ who has been my biggest inspiration when it comes to writing fanfiction! Thanks for all that you do, dearie.

* * *

_Pulled up to a stoplight, did drugs on the dashboard, look at the mess we made tonight… _

He watched as Axel kicked off his stilettos, still clad in the leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings. The sight had Demyx panting heavily, the song lyrics from earlier tonight replaying in his mind.

_Kick off your stilettos, kick off your stilettos, and fuck me in the backseat, fuck me in the backseat… _

Of course it didn't matter that both of them were high as hell; the only thing that mattered now was getting laid in the backseat of Axel's crimson convertible. The redheaded stripper was dressed in his "uniform" and Demyx's shaking hands were working on the zipper of the skirt when Axel breathed in his ear, "How about a lap dance, babe?"

Demyx felt his mouth go dry, no words coming out. Instead he simply nodded his head, letting his boyfriend go to work. Axel planted his knees on either side of Demyx's legs, almost aligning his crotch with Demyx's mouth before swaying back and forth, slowly, painfully slowly and teasingly…

_You're always falling in disguise, and always quick to compromise… _

Axel reached behind his head and pulled out the hair tye keeping his red locks pulled back, letting them fall about his face and neck. Demyx absentmindedly licked his lips as he ran his hands down Axel's chest, allowing one to dip below the leather and feel his lover's hardening cock. Axel gasped and moaned dramatically, partly for show, knowing just how it turned the mulleted teen on. Vibrant green eyes watched a shudder course through Demyx's body and Axel knew it was working. The stripper all but ripped off his skirt and stockings, left in nothing but a black thong, before letting one hand slide beneath the material while the other hand drifted up to his lips, sucking and licking each digit individually.

Demyx felt his skinny jeans grow tighter - it was getting harder and harder to control himself, but who could blame him when there was a fiery god on his lap in a thong, essentially getting himself off? Reaching forward, Demyx pulled the black material down to Axel's thighs and grasped the redhead's cock.

_Kick off your stilettos, kick off your stilettos, and fuck me in the backseat, fuck me in the backseat…_

"Oooh, Dem," Axel gasped, loving the feeling of Demyx stroking his manhood. He placed his hand over Demyx's and the two stroked together, working Axel into a state of arousal. The adrenaline and cocaine rushing through his veins was causing Axel to see stars, his pleasure only increased when he felt Demyx's warm lips engulf the head of his erection. "Agh, Fuck!" he rasped, burying his hands in blond locks and forcing himself deeper and deeper into Demyx's mouth, feeling his cock hit the back of his throat.

Demyx bobbed his head up and down, faster and faster and faster, his hotslickwet tongue gliding along the underside of Axel's cock. He had learned how to control his gag reflex within the first few nights the two spent together. Axel was positive that Demyx gave the best blowjobs in the history of the entire fucking world, and it was certainly holding true tonight.

_This is how the beat drops, this is how the beat drops, just let your body go…_

"Fucking hell, Demyxxx… agh! So close, babe…" Axel's entire body was glistening with sweat, shining in the light of the full moon. He was close, so close to that beautiful edge of completion and Demyx knew it. He gave one final lick across Axel's slit before closing his eyes and getting a faceful of hot cum. The milky liquid was everywhere; running down his cheeks, on his nose, coating his outstretched tongue… The redhead shuddered at the sight, wiping cum from Demyx's cheekbone and bringing it to his lips, tasting his own bitter essence. Green and blue eyes locked before Axel crushed their mouths together, tongues swirling in a wild dance, cum mixing with saliva.

_All this time is wasted, pretending we're in love… _

"Love you… love you so fucking much…" Axel breathed, burying his head in the crook of Demyx's neck. He licked a wet trail up the pulse point, ending at the blond's jaw, peppering sweet kisses across the pale skin.

Demyx shuddered beneath Axel's touch, pressing their lips together once more as tears began to stream from his closed eyes. He knew it was the drugs talking; in the morning their relationship would go back to how it had always been - rocky and filled with hardship. Yet Demyx couldn't help his feelings. Even if Axel was lying through his teeth, Demyx meant every word when he whispered softly in reply,

"I love you too."

_But that's alright, 'cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry, but that's alright._

********

* * *

**A/N: Reading and Reviewing would be most amazing; this is my first Akudemy fic and I hope I did all right. :3 **


End file.
